In order to purify the air and remove the particulate pollutants in the air, the researchers invent a dynamic physical shielding purifier in recent years, e.g. the Chinese Patent Authorized Announcement No. CN 100591405C, which discloses a dynamic physical shielding purifier, manufacturing method and special fixture, wherein the disclosed dynamic physical shielding purifier comprises a wheel hub and a plurality of circular spokes; one ends of the spokes are radially fixed on the wheel hub, and the other ends of the spokes are fixed on a fixing ring. The defects of the dynamic physical shielding purifier, manufacturing method and special fixture are obvious, because in the manufacturing method, the two ends of the spokes are respectively fixedly connected with the wheel hub and the fixing ring via a welder or a super glue; the welder will generate heat when in use, and the generated heat lengthens the axial length of the spokes, causing the middle of the spokes to camber, and the whole purifier pan to twist and deform, such that the spokes can not be maintained in the same plane, thus severely deviating the purifier from the state required by the purification theory, and greatly reducing the overall purification efficiency of the dynamic physical shielding purifier. Furthermore, the twisted and deformed purifier is dynamically unbalanced, and will generate noises and mechanical damage during operation. Since the spokes are fixed by a super glue and generally operates in a high temperature environment, the super glue is easy to lose stickiness, with the result that the spokes become loose or detach from the wheel hub and/or the fixing ring. Even if the spokes do not become loose or detach from the wheel hub and/or the fixing ring, the axial length of the spokes staying in the high temperature environment for a long time is also easy to be lengthened, and the purifier will twist. Therefore, the dynamic physical shielding purifier manufactured with the manufacturing method has a low up-to-standard rate, greatly wastes resources, and has the problems of short service life, low stability, high production cost and the like.